


【鱼进锅】烟酒和爱

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】烟酒和爱

少年时就混在那样复杂的环境里，烟酒总是他们疏解情绪的好东西。老先生们逮到就是一顿打骂。

可能郭德纲对这些并不亲近，先生说不让做，他也就真的听话，无论人怎么诱惑他，他总是沉默着走开，同伴开口，他也摆摆手：“我不会。”同伴则坚持，干着干着就会了，他也继续坚持：“我不喜欢。”同伴放弃了，嘟囔着，男人都要抽烟喝酒的。

可惜那是禁忌。

进北京后倒是开了酒戒，觉得那东西并不可怕。也是迫不得已，总是喝的连自己都不认识，把自己随意扔在什么地方，第二天爬起来竟然也能继续演出。他感叹，还是年轻好。

他把烟酒当工具。

在脏乱差的青春末尾，他碰见了于谦，好像要给那些岁月打一个完美的句号。慢慢的他发现，于谦很馋酒，他歪着头看着于谦，于谦端起杯笑着说：“你哥哥我就喜欢这个，嗯？”说着往他那推一下。郭德纲见了赶紧端起杯一下子都喝进去。于谦愣在当场，酒醒了大半。郭德纲看他脸色阴沉，又要给自己倒一杯，于谦拦着他，你听我说。

他的师叔年轻时在酒厂染上过酒瘾，在他年少时被反复告诫不能饮酒，可惜到了后来，走了他师叔的老路，非常不同的是，师叔戒断了，而他。于谦笑了又笑，把郭德纲的酒杯抢过来，像他刚才一样，一口灌进去，“有我一个人喝就够啦。”

我的角儿啊。

郭德纲好像明白，又没明白。

于谦用手弹了一下他的脑门儿，“师叔有人护着，师父有人护着，我曾经也想被人护着，后来觉得男人还是要自立，可是现在，我遇见我想要守护一生的人了。”

郭德纲抱住他，是想像个顶天立地的男人，可惜只是扑在人怀里。该说些好听的话，到嘴边就剩一个于师兄。

他的捧哏在各种意义上都懂他，从一个于师兄，他就能感受到怀里人汹涌的感情。于谦的手臂环住他，在他耳边一声一声低低的笑，竟然和自己的心跳也能合拍，他对自己的心说，太快了太快了。

记忆里的烟酒有了另一个含义，忠诚和守护。

日子好过些，他哥终于也不用违着心去喝，他就自己给人酿。那人也不知道是爱他酿的酒还是什么，嘴里叼着烟，吞云吐雾，还能抽空吃菜喝酒，再拉着他说些乱七八糟羞人的话。喝到半夜哪也去不了，只能给人安顿在自己身边。

他像往常一样帮人盖好被，刚要走就被拉住，拖到床上，再陪哥哥一会儿吧。

实在没办法拒绝的，也不用拒绝，就被人紧紧抱住，后背贴着他的胸膛，听见他的心跳，也要听见他的心声。

喝醉的人总是睡不安稳的，他感觉身后人一直动来动去，开始他也忍着，后来他抓住了规律，脸迅速热了起来，心跳如雷，手紧张的只会抓住床单，咬着嘴唇皱起眉头，气也不敢喘。

越来越过分，后脖颈被人叼在嘴里，纯棉的家居服被人推到上边，胸前软肉被人抓在手里，变成身后人想变成的形状。另一只手终于伸向他的裤子。郭德纲抓住了他的手，试探又有些怯懦，“哥……”

于谦狠了狠劲儿，“这么多年，你就这么狠的心！”

郭德纲爱他，怎么可能不爱，只是这爱太复杂，连他自己都不知道那到底是什么，如今于谦把这爱加了一种叫做愧疚的东西，郭德纲妥协了。

实在不忍心他这样难受，于是转过身来，抓住他那东西，替他疏解。于谦喘着气，“你这算什么？”

郭德纲没懂。

于谦解恨似的又咬他一口，“这活儿也用你做。”

异常残暴的师哥让他更加不知所措，就只会愣愣的受着。

他被翻过去，裤子被扒到膝盖，那根炽热就插进腿间的软肉里，他听见有人在他耳边说，“夹紧了！”

他是个乖孩子，一直都是。

烟酒是祸害。

于谦聪明却迟钝，直到局外人说，每次找你喝酒，那个小胖子眼神就不对，搞得我都不忍心再找你。就像一个开关，他想起那些他疯狂想要隐藏却怎么也藏不住的爱意。

为什么想要藏？

只是觉得自己对他只有轻薄和戏弄，想要留住最后的自尊罢了。

酒劲儿就着怒气反上来，反应过来时，人已经到了酒店。郭德纲睡眼惺忪的开门，见是他，眼睛亮起来，似有千言万语，却只是软软的笑，说一句师哥辛苦。

于谦冲进来甚至带了一阵风，一把把门惯上，人就被他按在墙上，“你在怕什么？”

郭德纲被他弄疼了，皱着眉看他。

于谦又问一遍：“你到底在怕什么？你不满，你委屈，为什么不肯对我说？”

郭德纲只是皱着眉看着他。

于谦一口咬上他的唇，那人就像以前那样生生受着。于谦趴在他身上，头耷拉着，又靠在他的肩头，“你疼不疼？”

那人没回答，他也不需要回答。

他说我疼，我最爱敬的人，受了这样的委屈，我生气，我心疼。

郭德纲觉得自己已经过了借酒浇愁的年纪，却因为这个人而在那些无人知道的夜晚独自买醉。如今他又被熟悉的烟酒气包围着。他的一切痛苦都消散在那里。

他知道那是什么，那是爱。

END


End file.
